The present invention relates generally to operations performed and equipment utilized in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a downhole electrical power generator.
It is well known to use fluid flow through a tubular string in a well to generate electrical power. Various ways of accomplishing this goal have included positioning vibrating structures, impellers, etc. in a flow passage extending through the tubular string. Another concept involves positioning a generator in a side pocket, and then directing the fluid to flow through the generator in the side pocket.
Unfortunately, each of these prior methods substantially restricts access through the flow passage, for example, to convey well tools through the passage. Of course, structures such as impellers and vibrating members in the passage will obstruct the passage. Those systems which utilize a generator in a side pocket also use an obstruction in the passage to direct the fluid to flow toward the side pocket.
Therefore, for these reasons and others, it would be advantageous to provide a system which enhances electrical power generation due to fluid flow through a passage. In addition, it would be very desirable for such a system to provide for access of well tools through the passage.